GNMA-XCVII Alvatore
The GNMA-XCVII Alvatore is a large mobile armor featured in season one of Mobile Suit Gundam 00 and Mobile Suit Gundam 00N. The unit is piloted by Alejandro Corner. Technology & Combat Characteristics This mobile armor is designed after a horseshoe crab (or stingray) with thick armor throughout its body on top of its GN Field. Because of the excess GN particles provided by the seven GN Tau Drives (not including the one used by the GNMS-XCVII Alvaaron), it can generate a powerful GN Field that can repel GN beams and fire its GN cannon in succession with short recharging. While it's GN Field can shield from attacks, it can't protect against fast, maneuverable melee units and relies on its GN Fangs (remote guns, no beam saber-like abilities), thick armor, GN Beam Turrets mounted around the sides of the hull and grappler pincer claws to combat enemy targets. Two short, thick legs can fold down from the bottom of Alvatore's hull, presumably as landing gear, as it was only ever seen deployed in space; these are easily overlooked and were never used. Even without its GN Field, the Alvatore can withstand considerable abuse by GN Particle weaponry. While nigh impregnable to beam weaponry with its GN Field up, Alvatore's shielding can be breached by GN Blades. Should the mobile armor become inoperable, the top section of the armor can separate and engage enemy units as a mobile suit, the GNMS-XCVII Alvaaron. The Alvatore's GN Drive Taus emit golden yellow GN particles instead of the standard red particles as on the GNX-603T GN-X. This change is however only cosmetic. Armaments ;*GN Beam Rifle :Above the where the cannon is situated are two beam rifles. Used for mid-range attacks, the positioning of the rifles keeps them on a forward firing arc. Should the Alvatore mobile armor be rendered inoperable, the Alvaaron can use these beam rifles. ;*GN Beam Turrets :All over the body of the Alvatore are 24 beam turrets. These turrets are one of the primary weapons used for dealing with faster enemy targets that can't be destroyed with the beam cannon. ;*GN Fang :Stored within the "tail" of the mobile armor are six GN Fangs. These fangs are similar to the weapons used by Throne Zwei. Unlike the Fangs of Zwei, the ones on the Alvatore lack wings that serve to increase their mobility, and also lack the Fang's signature blade, resulting in them being used as remote beam guns. As a consequence, they are much more easier to destroy.Mobile Suit Gundam 00N Chapter 11 ;*GN Giant Beam Cannon :The largest and most powerful weapon in the Alvatore's armaments is the GN Giant Beam Cannon.Mobile Suit Gundam 00 S1 DVD#7 booklet The cannon is situated on the very front of the mobile armor and can fire a large golden beam at tremendous range. The weapon can also extend out in front of the mobile armor on a flexible mount, allowing it to attack enemies at various angles. Because of the high GN Tau Particle production of the seven GN Tau Drives, the cannon can fire in quick succession with little recharge time. Although a powerful weapon capable of destroying multiple enemy units, the cannon is relatively ineffective against smaller, faster targets. ;*Pincer Claw :The Alvatore is equipped with two large and powerful pincer claw weapons. Normally folded into the side when in standby, they have the strength to rip a MS in two, or simply crush it with its pincers, as an Assault Container can be crumbled by the two claws. Special Equipment & Features ;*GN Field ;*Bit Control System ;*Combat AI :The Alvaaron is equipped with an on board combat AI that helps the pilot engage in battle. This AI is responsible for long range shooting and simple combat maneuvers. Combat AIs are usually meant for simple one on one fights or long range shooting with heavy firepower as the maneuvers required during these instances are simplistic. As a result of this, the scope of its effective usage is the battlefield is fairly narrow and is generally not equipped on other mobile suits. The Combat AI also had a support feature that is linked to Ribbons and Veda, but it did not function as intended due to Ribbons' betrayal. History Alvatore Vs Exia Setsuna and Exia double teamed with Lasse Aeon in the GN Arms Type-E to eliminate the Alvatore. They were inside the Combat (or Assault) Container and attempted to ram the container through the GN Field, enough to fire it's GN weapons. Alejandro/Alvatore used the pincer claws to grab the Combat Container and attempted to rip the unit apart. Both Setsuna/Exia and Lasse/GN Arms Type-E ejected from the container and attempt to destroy the unit together. Alejandro executed the GN Fangs and GN Beam turrets to eliminate them both, but avoided Alvatore's firing solution. Exia and GN Arms docked for mobile armor to mobile armor combat. GN Arms Type-E got badly damaged during combat and Setsuna/Exia used its GN Blade to ram into Alvatore (while ejecting from GN Arms at the same time). Alvatore's GN Field was taken down and the mobile armor was destroyed. Legacy Seven years after the destruction of the Alvatore, it is depicted as more draconic in a movie titled Celestial Being. Picture Gallery Gundam 00 Alvatore.jpg|Gundam 00 - GNMA-XCVII - Alvatore gnma-xcvii-back.jpg|Rear View Gundam 00N Alvatore.png|Gundam 00N - GNMA-XCVII - Alvatore w/ GNX-603T - GN-X - Squadron Alvatores GN Giant Beam Cannon.jpg|Gundam 00 - GNMA-XCVII - Alvatore - GN Giant Beam Cannon Alvatores GN Beam Turrets.jpg|Gundam 00 GNMA-XCVII - Alvatore - GN Beam Turrets Alvatores Pincer Claw.jpg|Gundam 00 - GNMA-XCVII - Alvatore - Pincer Claw Alvatores GN Fangs.jpg|Gundam 00 - GNMA-XCVII - Alvatore - GN Fangs gnma-xcvii-claws.jpg|Pincer Claws deployed gnma-xcvii-fangs.jpg|Large GN Fangs gnma-xcvii-giantcannon.jpg|Giant Beam Cannon gnma-xcvii-legs.jpg|Legs gnms-xcvii-docking.jpg|GNMS-XCVII Alvaaron docked with Alvatore gnms-xcvii-beamrifle.jpg|GNMS-XCVII Alvaaron's Beam Rifle ms_modal_unit_00_10 gold.png|As seen on the game Gundam Diorama Front 3rd. SD Gundam G Generation Cross Rays Alvatorre.jpg|SD Gundam G Generation Cross Rays Action Figures RobotDamashii_gnms-xcvii-DX_p01.jpg|Robot Damashii "GNMS-XCVII Alvaaron DX the core of Alvatore" (Tamashii Web exclusive; 2009): package front view Notes and Trivia *The mobile armor also shares similarities to the MA-06 Val Varo in shape and in how it was destroyed with melee weapons, how beams could not penetrate their defense, and in the large claw arms both units have. *The letters in Alvatore/Alvaaron's model number are the roman numerals for "97". *In a crossover storyline of SD Gundam G Generation Wars, Alvatore also appears in a cinematic scene of New Mobile Report Gundam Wing. Alejandro saves Treize Khushrenada by using Alvatore's GN Field to block a massive beam from Libra. He then commends Treize for uniting the nations of Earth, but insists it will be Alejandro himself who will lead them. References Alvatore Lineart.jpg|Gundam 00 - GNMA-XCVII - Alvatore - Lineart Alvatore-Alvaaron Magazine Article.jpg|GNMA-XCVII - Alvatore w/ Alvaaron - A magazine article about the Alvatore and Alvaaron See also ;*GNMS-XCVII Alvaaron External links *Alvatore in MAHQ *Alvatore in Wikipedia